


Deserters

by Kittenixie



Series: Shattered Skies [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fan Clans, Medicine Cats, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenixie/pseuds/Kittenixie
Summary: Three kits are born into SpringClan at a key point in time. Such a key point, in fact, that their history can change all three Clans forever. Their choices can make or break the code they live by.The real question, however, is whether or not the pressure will make or break their bond.Official Blog





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's time i finally work on a story with my 200 cats
> 
> tags will be added as we go! don't know how many "books" there will be, i'm thinking at least 3

**SPRINGCLAN**

 

 **LEADER** **RAPIDSTAR -** A sleek silver molly with mint green eyes.

 

 **DEPUTY** **LARKMASK -** A brown tom with darker speckling and yellow eyes.

 

 **MEDICINE CATS**         **HERRINGLEAP -** A fawn molly with cream spots and amber eyes.

 

 **WARRIORS**         **(cats without kits)**

 **PIKEFANG -** A brown tom with darker spots and amber eyes.  **APPRENTICE - PIGEONPAW**

 **MOSSHEART -** A blue-gray cat with a lighter underbelly and dark blue eyes.

 **SWIFTFIN -** A black and white molly with yellow eyes.  **APPRENTICE - TROUTPAW**

 **HERONWING -** A dilute tortoiseshell trans molly with blue eyes.

 **FINCHFLOWER -** A dark brown and cream cat with light blue eyes.

 **TINYCLAW -** A small ginger tabby with green eyes.

 

 **APPRENTICES** **(more than 6 moons old, training to become warriors)**

 **PIGEONPAW -** A gray and black cat with yellow eyes.

 **TROUTPAW -** A dark gray and white tom with yellow eyes.

 

 **MONARCHS** **(cats expecting or nursing kits)**

 **RUSHBROOK -** A beautiful white and brown molly with bright blue eyes.  **KITS - OTTERKIT, RAINKIT, & REEDKIT**

 **WOLFSWOOP -** A black and brown molly with yellow eyes.  **KITS - SEDGEKIT, OSPREYKIT**

 

 **ELDERS**             **(retired warriors and monarchs)**

 **FOXFACE -** A ginger and white tom with several large scars on his face and green eyes.

 **FLAMELEAP -** A bright ginger and white molly with green eyes.

 

 

**MARSHCLAN**

 

 **LEADER** **BUZZARDSTAR -** A brown and tan tom with hazel eyes.

 

 **DEPUTY** **SKINKFANG -** A black and white tom with yellow eyes.  **APPRENTICE - SNAKEPAW**

 

 

 **MEDICINE CATS** **QUIVERBERRY -** A silver tabby cat with blue eyes.

 **GRASSHEART -** A light brown tabby molly with green eyes.

 

 **WARRIORS** **(cats without kits)**

 **CLOUDHEART -** A deaf white cat with light blue eyes.  **APPRENTICE - SMOKEPAW**

 **SNOWFEATHER -** A white and gray molly with dark blue eyes.  **APPRENTICE - PETALPAW**

 **NIGHTSTEP -** A black tom with amber eyes.

 **ASHPETAL -** A dark gray and black molly with yellow eyes.

 **** **CROWFLIGHT -** A black and white tom with green eyes.

 **BUNTINGCHIRP -** A stocky light brown and cream trans molly  with green eyes.  **APPRENTICE - DOVEPAW**

 

 **APPRENTICES** **(more than 6 moons old, training to become warriors)**

 **DOVEPAW -** A gray and white blind molly with cloudy green eyes.

 **PETALPAW -** A light brown tom with amber eyes.

 **SMOKEPAW -** A black and brown cat with yellow eyes.

 **SNAKEPAW -** A black and brown tom with long fangs.

 

 **MONARCHS** **(cats expecting or nursing kits)**

 **ROSEFALL -** A light brown and cream molly with blue eyes.  **KITS - SKUNKKIT, SOOTKIT**

 

 **ELDERS** **(retired warriors and monarchs)**

 **HAWKMASK -** A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **BLIZZARDFANG -** A white and black molly with blue eyes.

 

 

**MEADOWCLAN**

 

 **LEADER** **LILYSTAR -** A white molly with green eyes.

 

 **DEPUTY** **BEARSTEP -** A massive black and gray fluffy molly.

 

 **MEDICINE CATS** **SWANSONG -** A white and black molly with yellow eyes.

 **APPRENTICE - HAREPAW -** A brown and white tom with green eyes.

 

 **WARRIORS** **(cats without kits)**

 **SHEEPFOOT -** A white molly with green eyes.

 **KESTRELWING -** A brown trans molly with yellow eyes.

 **DAISYLEG -** A cream trans tom with blue eyes.

 **JUNIPERGAZE -** A black molly with purple eyes.  **APPRENTICE - SHRIKEPAW**

 **HOPHEART -** A light brown tabby cat with yellow eyes.

 **LEAFWING -** A brown tabby tom with amber eyes.  **APPRENTICE - MOUSEPAW**

 

 **APPRENTICES** **(more than 6 moons old, training to become warriors)**

 **SHRIKEPAW -** A brown and tan spotted tabby cat with yellow eyes.

 **MOUSEPAW -** A brown tabby molly with blue eyes.

 

 **MONARCHS** **(cats expecting or nursing kits)**

 **DAPPLEWING -** A tortoiseshell trans tom with green eyes.

 

 **ELDERS** **(retired warriors and monarchs)**

 **GOOSEFANG -** A gray and brown tom with blue eyes.

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

 

 **RUBY -** A small albino molly with red eyes.

 **EBONY** **-** A big black molly with blue eyes.


	2. auntie

Reedkit let out a squeak as he felt a heavy weight on his back, and he stumbled under the force before rolling over to get whatever had landed on him off. He heard a familiar grunt as the attacker let go, snorting.

“You've gotten better at that,” Otterkit commented, rolling back onto his paws and shaking his fur out. No doubt a habit he'd picked up from his mother and littermates, he didn't really need to worry about getting very dirty, his brown fur hid it in most places. Unlike Reedkit, who got a forceful bath whenever he got dirt on his white fur. His mother was particular like that.

“Thanks,” Reedkit replied with a blink, settling down. “You're getting _heavier_ , that's for sure!” He teased with a chuckle, prodding his littermate with one brown paw. Otterkit chuckled, raising a paw and gently batting him in the side of the head. Reedkit dramatically fell over with a gasp, eyes closed. “Oh no! You've slain me! I'm dying! Blehh…” The tom went still, tongue lolling out.

“Get up or I'm gonna sit on you,” Otterkit warned. Reedkit quickly scrambled to his paws, sitting.

“Where's Rainkit?” He questioned curiously, head tilted.

Otterkit blinked slowly, thinking. “With mother, probably.” Reedkit nodded, looking at the floor. There was a moment of quiet before Otterkit brightened, looking at the camp entrance and hopping to his paws. “Papa!” He squeaked, running up and practically tackling the brown warrior. Pikefang grunted softly, keeping careful hold of the fish in his jaws.

“Let him put that in the fresh kill pile, little one,” a blue-gray cat spoke, gently removing Otterkit from his father's legs. The kit huffed, but allowed it, following his father to the pile as he put down his catch.

Reedkit wasn't sure of this blue cat's name. It was so hard to remember all the different cats! He knew his family, that was pretty much the extent. The cat seemed to notice his stare, giving him a knowing smile. “Mossheart. You'll get it soon, just keep at it,” they encouraged, sitting.

Otterkit was already all over their father, asking him about what he was doing, the borders, Clan news, things that made Reedkit’s head spin a bit. It made sense, though. Otterkit was the eldest, surely it was normal he'd have more of a grasp on things. Not to mention Otterkit was definitely his father's son. Reedkit looked around for something else to do, tail raising slightly.

He blinked, eyes landing on a particular den with earthy plant smells drifting from it. He padded toward it, peering in, then he entered, looking around. A familiar fawn molly rested inside, focused on sorting piles of leaves and other items. Reedkit tilted his head, watching for a moment before the molly spotted him.

“Oh, hello, Reedkit,” she greeted with a smile.

“Hi, auntie Herringleap!” He chirped, tail waving. “What are you doing?”

“Just sorting herbs.” She paused, studying his expression before speaking again. “You can stay and watch, if you'd like. You might learn something.” Reedkit nodded, trotting over and settling beside his aunt. Maybe this could help pass the time until Rushbrook and Rainkit came back.

He didn't mind this at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty quick chapter just because i'm pretty excited for this! hope you all enjoy


	3. healing

With the passage of time, Reedkit, of course, grew wiser. Not a whole lot, mind, but he was a little more observant. It was a strange thing, really. When he was younger he never noticed the way Otterkit made himself very scarce whenever their mother came around. Rushbrook was nice to them, so he couldn't understand why. He only knew that his brother certainly preferred to spend his time with Pikefang.

“Heads up!” Reedkit squeaked, practically punting a mossball at the tom. Otterkit jumped slightly, then hit the ball with his paw, sending it flying into the air.

“Oh! I've got it!” A new voice cried, a brown tabby bumping the ball back up with his head and sending it towards Otterkit. Sedgekit was older than they were by a few moons, and it showed. He was probably twice their size. Still, he was fun to play with, and never really treated any of them as lesser. He was a good friend. Yet, his mother didn't really like them playing together. He wondered why. Reedkit laughed as the ball was intercepted by his sister, sent flying towards him instead. Otterkit huffed, lashing his tail, then playfully pounced on Rainkit, devolving into a tussle.

All at once, the atmosphere of carefree play dissipated, evaporating into the air like mist. Otterkit had gotten off of Rainkit and backed away, head low. Even Sedgekit had dampened, taking a step back. Reedkit quickly found the cause.

“Hi, Momma,” he greeted, blinking up at the tall queen. She was mainly white with brown markings and blue eyes, traits she'd passed on to two of her kits. However, unlike them, she was all grace and elegance and pride. And _cold_.

“Kits,” she greeted. The molly shot a stern look to Otterkit, who flinched before silently scampering away. Her tail wrapped neatly around her paws, and she settled near the nursery, keeping a close eye on things as always.

Reedkit blinked, not enjoying the heavy feeling in the air, and quickly ran off to his auntie’s den.

Herringleap was busy, tending to a patient. Reedkit almost backing out, but he decided that the alternative wasn't worth it. Besides, his aunt had already noticed him, ear swiveling. “Hello, Reedkit. Care to help?”

Reedkit made his way over, blinking. The current patient was Tinyclaw, a small ginger tabby. They blinked at him impassively, unimpressed. “What're you gonna do with a _baby_?” They questioned, allowing Herringleap to take a look at their wound.

“Fix the wounds you got with your carelessness,” she replied smoothly, turning to Reedkit. “She was scratched by a bramble. What should we use?”

The kit thought a moment, dredging up all of his herb knowledge. “...Dock to soothe the scratches, marigold to make sure nothing gets infected.” Herringleap nodded her approval, getting to work on the treatments. Reedkit tilted his head at the ginger cat, who just sighed, rolling her eyes.

“What, d’you want a golden feather for knowing a couple plants?” They huffed, obviously irritated.

“What does tansy do,” Herringleap asked simply. It almost sounded rhetorical.

“...Alright, point taken,” they sighed dramatically, standing as Herringleap finished her treatment. Reedkit watched as they left without so much as a goodbye.

“Are they always like that?” Reedkit questioned curiously.

“Sarcastic? Yes,” Herringleap replied, cleaning up. Reedkit quickly moved in to help, ear flicking. “Don't take them too seriously. They don't mean anything by it.” The white kit nodded, taking the information in stride. He wouldn't ever hold things against his Clanmates, they were practically family.

“I'm gonna get going, if you don't mind,” Reedkit murmured once they were done putting herbs away. Herringleap nodded her thanks, bumping her nose to the kit’s head affectionately. The kit headed off, leaving the den and swiveling his ears around. His gaze wandered the camp, looking for a familiar brown pelt.

He couldn't find it.

He paused, feeling a sense of dread creep up his spine. Where was his brother? He shook himself out, calming himself. He'd just have to ask around.

The first cat he approached was Swiftfin,  who was quick to notice him, looking up from her prey to blink at him curiously. “Is something the matter, Reedkit?”

“I can't find Otterkit,” he explained, tail swaying nervously. “Have you seen him?” The warrior spent a moment thinking, closing her eyes.

“Not since your mother came back. Have you asked the other kits?” She suggested, head tilted. He shook his head.

“I'll try that. Thanks, Swiftfin!” He called as he trotted back to the nursery. He was quick to find Sedgekit, sunbathing near the stream that surrounded their camp. “Sedgekit?” He prodded, and the tom opened his eyes, yawning. “Have you seen Otterkit?”

“No.” He paused, letting out another yawn. “Want me to help you look?”

“That would be great, thank you.” He watched as Sedgekit got to his paws, shaking out his thick pelt. The pair of kits were quick working, checking out each den, nook, and cranny to find Reedkit’s missing brother. Still, they came up with nothing, and Reedkit was beginning to get worried again.

“Maybe he's with Pikefang or Rushbrook?” Sedgekit offered, frowning. Honestly, he hadn't even noticed his mother had left. Rainkit was curled in the sun, asleep, and he was loathe to wake her up if he didn't have to. Ospreykit was still in the nursery, his mother keeping him in due to a persistent cough, so he wouldn't know.

And all of a sudden, he was there.

Reedkit did a double take when he noticed Otterkit’s presence, practically sprinting up to him and tackling him. His littermate grunted, and if he hadn't known better, he could've sworn there was a hint of pain in his voice. Still, he let up, purring. “I thought you were missing! We looked all over for you!”

“I was--” He cut himself off short, focusing for a moment on something on the other end of the clearing. “...just… getting some air. By the stream, it's always fresher there.” Reedkit tilted his head, worried expression on his face. Sedgekit blinked twice, frowning.

“Well, don't scare me like that again,” Reedkit replied, nudging his littermate affectionately. The brown tom snorted, shifting a paw slightly. “Let's go sit by the stream.”

They headed for the edge of camp, though Reedkit took note that Otterkit was moving a little oddly, keeping his weight off of one forepaw. He brushed it off, he probably just slept funny.

Rushbrook, he noticed, had returned to camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly longer this time! it's another reedkit chapter, it didn't feel right to give a rainkit or otterkit pov just yet
> 
> hope you all enjoy!


End file.
